Duel Affection
by Feedies
Summary: Can there be a Part 2? I don't know. (Summary Divider.) It is mating season, and Luxray has been interested with Manectric through her lifetime. She tried to ask, but is changed to a different topic. Until a duel changes it..


Luxray, in fact, has been a true friend with Manectric. They have been together since they were an Electrike and Shinx. Luxray is indeed younger than Manectric, but, they always acted that they were the same age. Onto the story, Luxray strolled over to Manectric, trying to say, "Want to friend duel? I learned a new move to battle.". Manectric soon replied, "No, I'll do it later, I have to pick berries next." Manectric started to grab a basket and walked off from the village trail. Luxray waited and went back to her house.

After Manectric wandered away, Luxray began to think that she was very interested in Manectric, more feelings than she normally had. It was mating season, so probably this was why she was more interested in males more than she commonly acquire. She had heard that many of her friends were parents now because they all had eggs successfully with their mates. After that thought, Luxray took a basket and tried to remember where Manectric headed off to.

(30 Minutes Later…)

"Geez, where is he?" Luxray wondered, trying to follow his paw prints and trying to find the berry gardens. "Did he go through Lugia's castle? No, he wouldn't..". Meanwhile, Manectric was looking through bushes trying to find a stable amount of Cherri and Presim berries. Finally, he found some and picked it by mouth. "Hello?" called by a mysterious voice, "Are you there..?" said worryingly. Manectric was startled by the voice, so he tried to walk away slowly. "Ooh, berries..!" the voice said, coming closer.

Now the animal was running closer, and Manectric tried to use Headbutt onto it. It only took a matter of time until he noticed that he'll be badly hurt if he does it. So, he tried to back off from the bush. But it was too late, he had hit his head onto the animal. "Ow..!" the animal cried. They both recoiled back due to the animal's speed and Manectric's headbutt. His eyes were fluttering around until they fully closed..

Four minutes later, Manectric tried to open his eyes, once he managed to keep it open, he walked around the bush and there stood Luxray, laying on the floor with the basket by the berry bush.

Manectric was frighteningly startled by her presence. "I am so-so sorry..!" Manectric stammered, trying to wake up Luxray. Seven minutes later, she still didn't respond, and Manectric started to go into tears. Then, he started bawling by Luxray, noticing how much of a jerk he was.

"Why didn't I accept her offer..?" Manectric flashbacked, wiping away his wet fur. But then, Luxray began to wake up and started murmuring, "D-do you s-still want to p-pick berries..?". "Y-yes, if you still want to..". Manectric was delighted, he hugged Luxray tightly. "Oh wow.. his fur feels so soft.." Luxray thought to herself.

(2 hours later..)

Luxray and Manectric had walked all over the forest, trying to fill up their baskets. They eventually did, then they met Breloom, they both tried convincing him how he went through Lugia's castle without paying a coin. But, he didn't respond and continued onto his journey. Luxray and Manectric both went home with baskets of berries. "Hey, so do you want to duel with me?" Luxray smirked. "Alright, but what about your injury, doesn't your injury hurt..?" Manectric asked. "Eh, no worries. So, are you afraid to lose?" Luxray convinced, her tail wagging. "Ha, you wish..!" Manectric replied, getting ready to pounce.

After trying to get ready, Luxray and Manectric trying to gather the Oran Berries, the duel finally began. "Alrighty, once I say go, we battle..!" Luxray announced. "3..2..1..-". "Go!" Manectric interrupted. Manectric was able to start the first move with Fire Fang, unluckily, he missed and was countered by Luxray's Crunch. "Ow.." Manectric mumbled, trying to resist the pain. "Now that was a critical hit, love." Luxray soon froze, not the bad blizzard froze, but the telling-a-secret-to-a-stranger froze. She had just expressed her feelings to Manectric. She guessed that because Manectric also stopped too.

But, Luxray didn't realize that he was just thinking of what move he was going to use. Then, Manectric used Body Slam and he hit Luxray's tail, grabbing it and bringing her with him.

They tumbled against a wall and stumbled on top of each other. Luxray was on top of Manectric, making both of them blushing mildly. "Well, I guess it's too late to go back.." Luxray pondered, then she started to lean into Manectric. He didn't notice until her snout slowly nuzzling his nose then pressed her lips on Manectric's mouth and kissed him under his muzzle. Before the kiss, Manectric was embarrassed on how he grabbed her tail, not her body, and also why Luxray was blushing at him. Then, he didn't fully comprehend until Luxray pressed her lips against his, and he fully understood. She was hinting her love for him..

"Mmm.." Manectric and Luxray murmured, their tails wagging fiercely against each other. They both let go, leaving a line of saliva once they separated. Luxray asked the million coin question.. "Do you want to-?" she questioned nervously. "I think we're old enough, are you sure..?" Manectric worried. "Don't worry, we'll handle this. Together." They went back to Manectric's house. Once they entered, Luxray smiled at Manectric, then she kissed him again, but more passionately. After they disconnected, Luxray felt Manectric's member rubbing against her pelvis. She smirked at him and went down to taste it.

She began licking it, surprising Manectric and causing him to moan quietly. Luxray was instantly turned on and started to put her whole mouth on his penis and began sucking it, making Manectric moan three times louder. Manectric also decided to return her a favor, turning her legs to his front, looking at Luxray's wet vargina. He began fingering it, making Luxray moan. Two minutes later, he started to put his mouth onto her genitalia, licking it. "Eh.. doesn't smell as bad, her juices tastes.. interesting.." Manectric thought. They continued to do it for a little, until Luxray orgasmed, making her discharge her fluids onto Manectric's face, so he licked it off.

"You ready..?" Luxray asked, sitting on top of Manectric. "Ready as I will always be." he replied, then, he pushed Luxray down, making his penis going through Luxray's vargina. They moaned loudly, but not too loud so other Pokemon won't hear. Luxray started to go faster, and faster, and Manectric took at it. "Dang, she rides faster than lightning.." Manectric pondered. This felt so good, undeniably good. Luxray started to moan words, "I-I would love t-to ha-have your s-sperm, M-Manectric.". Manectric soon couldn't handle the pleasure Luxray was giving to him, causing him to knot her, then making him fill his semen in her womb. Manectric and Luxray both sighed in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes, Manectric had enough energy to pull out his member, after he pulled it out, pleasure filled the air again. They both cuddled for the rest of the day, sleeping in their half-matted fur.

(9 Hours Later..)

"You know, Manectric?" Luxray questioned, cleaning herself in the shower. "Do you think we'll have eggs?". "Well, I don't really know. Do you want to?" Manectric replied. "Can we both take care of the eggs..?" Luxray asked, drying herself off. "Yes, yes we can." Manectric responded happily.

(2 weeks later..)

"Manectric..!" Luxray shouted, running to him. "What is it?" Manectric asked.

"The eggs, they're hatching!" Luxray pointed out.

They both rushed to the eggs, witnessing their two children..


End file.
